


Frenemies definitely cuddle.. right?

by Violinash



Series: Soft Zadr one-shots [4]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fics for 3am when you are touch starved, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Frenemies who cuddle and have been married for years, Idiots in Love, Is it there was only one bed if they chose not to add another?, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pre-Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sort of? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violinash/pseuds/Violinash
Summary: Here they were, together like this again. Were they ever going to go their separate ways? ...Who was Dib kidding, he loved the bug sleeping in his arms.Short soft drabble of a human and alien just being soft together.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Soft Zadr one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215587
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Frenemies definitely cuddle.. right?

**Author's Note:**

> Short soft one-shot while I am in between a few projects. I should probably make a collection for all my short stories that are just, 'and then they cuddled'.

Even though Zim didn't need to sleep, Dib was always the first of the pair to wake up after they went to sleep together. Huddled together as they were in the back of the Voot Cruiser in the makeshift bed, made for Dib's "weak human body" but nightly used by the both of them. The freezing cold of the planet they were on made ~~cuddling~~ , ~~sleeping together~~ , sleeping next to each other efficient for keeping warm.

This was another of their 'temporary' truces (in reality, they were in a permeant truce at this point but neither have been willing to make that call). Specifically this was team up (which were also getting far more common). Retrieve parts needed to stop Zim's house from exploding the whole neighborhood. Something that was bad for the both of them, so they reluctantly set off to the system where they could retrieve the Irken tech they needed.

Reluctantly.. who was Dib kidding? There was no place he would rather be than out in the far reaches of space, far from home and the problems that came with being a senior in college. How distant it all seemed. How alive he felt here.

That was because Zim was here. Zim, was everywhere in his life since his childhood. The alien menace against the savior of Earth. How simple. How childish. Like a cartoon story line.

Dib grew up, continued to be a fail to meet his Father's expectations. They had reached more understanding, but that came at keeping his interests and his life to himself. Still it was good to have his general support. Even if Earth would never recognize the work he did to save them, he was much more content.

Zim, abandoned on Earth. A brainwashed child soldier who, once the worst of the rivals' fighting ended, got to grow up more in a pretty stable environment. Now that he was far away from the tight guidelines of Irk, he could learn how his mind works and structure his life to accommodate it. He was still Zim. All loud and sharp edges and insane plots and confidence and bright laughter and..

Here they were together. Were they ever going to go their separate ways? Zim could leave Earth. Go to other parts of non-Irken space. But Dib would follow. Out of a need to make sure there was no new plot. Out of curiosity. Out of need for.. something else.

What about Dib? He went off to college, then headed off somewhere else for his Masters. His brand of astrophysics and paranormal would probably lead him around the world. Would Zim continue to follow him, like he followed him to university? Keeping tabs on the enemy. Yeah. That's what cuddling was too. The only way to keep track of Dib while Zim also slept.

…

What were they doing?

Dib took a hard look at the bug in his arms. Almost perfectly still. Such a rare sight Dib was privy to cause he was allowed this close, at such vulnerable moments. He knew enough to tear apart Zim right here, but he never could. He never would. What would that leave him? An alien corpse and ship for no one to believe. It gave Dib nothing and took away everything.

What a scary thought. Zim was everything to him. Of course he was though, right? He was an alien. Hiding amongst humanity. That would occupy anyone's thoughts. Right?

Zim adjusted himself in Dib's arms and he felt a warmth bloom in his chest spread and bubble over into his mind, for a second too long and he slipped.

When did it all shift? When did this happen? When did Zim's name become associated with excitement and wonder and joy? When did Dib start to want, no NEED to wake up next to him every day of his life?

Dib should have stopped his mind there, but his mind betrayed him again. It had to let the feeling out and choose to do so by gently nuzzling the top of Zim's head. His mind felt unfocused, like a dream. It took the opportunity to gently kiss the top of Zim's head.

Zim antenna bopped Dib in the head, slamming him back to full awareness of what the fuck he just did. What the fuck did he just do?? He can't. He isn't... Zim moves more, and fear fills his whole being.

"Foolish Earth boy, go back to sleep." Zim turns around so he is facing Dib and buries himself into Dib's chest. Arms wrapped around Dib's torso and head nuzzled into his neck. Dib feels the antenna bop the top of his head and look up to see them tangle in his cowlick. "Your pitiful human body needs sleep, so get it."

"I've slept for enough hours. What's stopping me from leaving the bed?"

Zim tenses and begins to ramble "You will not leave because Zim has decided to stay here and therefore you will stay here because.. Ehh you are an optimal heat source for Zim and I think-"

Dib readjusts and Zim whimpers.

"You have nothing to worry about Space boy. I am not going anywhere." Dib punctuates this sentence by wrapping his arms around Zim and pulling him ever so much closer.

This receives a positive chirp and low purr from the Irken as he relaxes. Dib is far too fond of that noise. And is possibly in love with the idea of causing it more often. He nuzzles Zim's head and receives another chirp.

Yeah, he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Dib feels doomed cause he just doesn't know how Zim is going to react. Zim is happy to be in love cause he hasn't really identified that that is what it is yet. When Dib brings up the L word, it's gonna bring up very old bad memories for Zim. But they will get through, cause they do just love each other.
> 
> "I had the thought, I want to wake up next to you everyday of my life." Lives in my head rent free. That's love. And asjkdah I am soft
> 
> I actually outlined this fic one night by text to speech into a google doc and recently dug it up and decided to write it. Also I am posting this at 3am so hello late night gays, I see you.


End file.
